some flesh glows brighter when burnt
by FXCF
Summary: a young male, a young female, his sister. their abusive father, and the dead rising? sounds like nixus woke up from his nap, well, his decade long one. go to my DA acount to see what nixuliim looks like. abused!bea with oc OP brother AU
1. Chapter 1

wow i have been posting alot '-'.

"SON OF A-" a loud shout could be heard throughout the town. the voice of resident smoker Beatrice Santello, better known as bea, responded to her father with

a stream of sorrys and begging, and the sound of abuse could be heard from the apartment. this sickend a certen figure, a young male, most likely 32.

he resembled bea, but his scales were sharper,and a dark black insted of blue, his skin/scale tone being white. his face was covered with a black mask, with

no eye-holes. dark gold stripes went down from where the top and bottem of the eyes would be. a half purple half dark gold trench-coat was what he

adourned to hide the lack of eye holes, with a big-ass hood. around his neck was a gold four pointed star held by black string. under the trench was a white shirt

with the sign of infinity on it. his pants were simple grey with black rings around them. his boots were pure white. no skin/scales could be seen as he was

covered with gauze, head to toe, even his tail. he was tall, maebea _[lel game reference]_ seven foot eleven. he held in his hands a long nine foot four spear/sword, with three holes in it.

the sounds of his younger sister being harmed by the mastake of a father _**pissed him off.**_

his name is nixuliium malum santello, and he was back from the dead.


	2. Chapter 2

back at it agin with another chapter

as nixuliium walked to the same appartment lived in when he was young, inocent, and not borderline insane.

" _hehe, oh how that father sees his first born son agin. his face will be priceless!_ " a sick glee shot through the mad man. oh how he would harm the bastard for burning his scales off, and most of his sanity. civilians watched him walk, his trench flaping in the wind, his blade gleeming in the light, his mask simingly asorbing the light. a cop daringly stepped forword to the lunitic, only to be knocked of his feet by the flat side of his blade. he kept walking twords his first home. a sick smile under his mask, blood red eyes glowing.

with bea

bea screamed as her father ripped her shirt off. she begged for mercy.

and for once...

 ** _SOMEONE CAME_**

 _"hello father. like i said twelve years ago,_ _ **I CAME BACK!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

"what the hell?"

that was all his father was able say before a gauze covered fist punched him in the jaw. mr. santello fell holding his jaw, groaning. the figure glared at him behind a black mask. " _so this is the shit you've been doing for twelve years, eh?_ " his father looked at nixuliium, confused at why this guy punched him...till he heard the next sintence " _my scales still sting, even after twelve years..._ **FATHER** " the mans eyes widened at the words spoken. father? he only had one kid with that slut he married, well, aside...from... _oh shit_. bea looked at the figure, eyes blured by tears. she wipped them off, and looked better at the cloaked figure. "who the fuck are you?!" _father_ asked, rage boilling. "who are you? one of my daughters sluty gay freinds?" another left hook, nocking some teath out of his mouth. " _shut up, you_ _ **MONSTER**_ _. I KNOW YOU KNOW WHO I AM!"_ the figure ripped off his mask, showing a exact replica of bea's, but with pure black eyes, with a single glowing iris. his whole face was scared, some scales missing. some of them charred. father backed up in fear."NONONONO you cant be alive!" the figure un-hooked his blade, and pointed it at is fathers neck, and with blinding speed, mr. santello was decapitaded.


	4. four

im back!

bea gasped in fear as blood coated nixuliium's face and toroso. nixuliium growled. "fucker had it comin' to him" he turned to his sister, and held his hand out to her. "comon sis, let's get you some cloths. also, your future lover is going to be lucky" he said playfully. how was he so calm after killing a man? bea took his hand, and he lifted her up too her feet. suprising her, he embraced her in a tight hug. "i missed yah sis. knowing the fuckbag probly made you forget bout' me, i guess im gonna be explaining a lot. right?" bea nodded.


	5. five

boi

bea walked to her room, and dressed in her standered black shirt with the ankh on the front. she put on her black jeans, and wiped the tears from her eyes. she grabbed the cig-"you can have some of the cigs i got sis. beter than those cynide packits." nixus spoke from her doorway. "you know... i don't remember your name bro." he smiled. "nixuliium malum primogenito santello the third" her jaw fell. her name wasent that long! his smile widenend as he saw her reaction. "yeah, mah liked her long names." he took a small purple packit out of his pockit (those jeans had pockits?!) and a black lighter. "let's go sis" she gladly followed.


	6. six

as the sibilings left the building, nixus handed bea a cig from the purple cigarite case. "grape flavored" he said as he placed one on his lips.sparking the lighter, the small flame was oddly purple. as he lit his cig, bea place her cig on her lips. the stale flavor of grape was heavy in it, and was amplifided when nixus moved the lighter to her cig. "good, right?" bea did not hesitate to nod. "the're wunderfull!" she exclamed. nixus was about to say something, but a flash of black fur knocked bea over. "bea! i thought your dad prohibited you from leaving!" bea grimiced. "he did...but im free. thanks to nixuliium." bea pointed to nixus, who waved. the cat, mea, looked normal enough, aside from the eyes. "nice nightmare eyes kitten." she looked suprised. "you not freaked out? cool." nixus laughed. "not as cool as my eyes." nixus removed his mask, showing his black pools with a puipl shaped blood stain of eyes. "Coool!" mea said.


	7. seven

doot

mea, bea, and nixuliium walked at a suprisingly slow pace. mea was clutching bea's arm, and nixus was laughing sighlently. mea was asking quiestions at mach three speeds. "mea, slow down a bit, will ya?" nixus asked. before mea could reapond, a bear wearing glasses, and a fox with a leather jackit ran up to them. "BEA!!" the fox yelled, his arms became spehgetii noodles. nixus looked at him wearily, than remembered that this kid is probly more sane than himself. then, he relized something. "hey guys, where is everyone? ww are the only people out here." the bear's, angus, eyes widened behind his glasses. "oh dear." he said, trembiling. "what is it honey?" the fox, greg, asked with worry. "do you remember what happens today?" gregs eyes widened. "shit! we gota get out of the streets!" greg looked ready to shit himself. nixus looked at bea with a confused look, masked by his mask. "uh, what's happining today?" greg looked at nixus, fear in his eyes. "today is blood say day"


End file.
